


Drops in slow motion

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [27]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Being somewhere familiar often coaxed her into opening up while allowing her to retreat into vacation mode for a short time.





	Drops in slow motion

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Coda. Post ep missing scene, written for the vacation prompt on my [summer mini challenge](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/36975.html) table. The title is from Lake By The Ocean by Maxwell. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

It was always a midnight sail on Lake George or sitting under the old oak tree at her parents farm, this was her way of coping with the harder days of navigating through the Delta Quadrant. Being somewhere familiar often coaxed her into opening up while allowing her to retreat into vacation mode for a short time.

Taking a sip of synthetic champagne, Kathryn said, “I honestly thought that I was going to die several times.”

“When the alien tried to convince you it was someone else?”

Kathryn nodded. “Yeah.”

Clinking his glass against hers, he said, “To being alive.”


End file.
